Kingdom of Prussia
Prussia (Aquitanian: Preußen)(Prussian: Prūsija), officially the Free Aquitanian Kingdom of Prussia (Aquitanian: Freie Aquitaner Königreich Preußen)(Prussian: Laisvas Akvitanijos Karalyistė Prūsijos) is one of the 5 Imperial Federal States, which along with the City State of Weißhaupt, compromise the 6 entities that are the Aquitanian Empire. Prussia makes up most of Western Aquitania and is subdivided into 11 territories of which nine are Duchies, one is a Province and one is the autonomous capital, Brandenburg. Prussia is one of the historic Five Aquitanian Kingdoms and is significant both financially and culturally. The Kingdom is the most populous state in Aquitania, with an estimated population of 17,000,000, it also boasts the highest GDP per capita in the country and among the highest in the world, with an estimated PPP of ₰102,000 Marks. A considerable amount of characteristics that make up Aquitanian culture originated in Prussia, the Pickelhelm, is the staple signature of the state and it also happens to be closely associated with an Aquitanian in CentauDos. Industry is centered around Greater Brandenburg and the Greater Preutterdam Area, which are also among the largest cities in the country. The state is home to a significant foreign population, mostly Oirthirs and Ardglassians ''living in Brandenburg, Preutterdam & Hannover. Brandenburg, the King's seat, is a major industrial and cultural urban center, with an estimated metropolitan population of 5,670,000, it makes it the fourth most populated city in the Empire, other cities of great importance include Preutterdam, Hannover and Südstadt. 'History' '''Pre-History & Imperium' Prussia takes its name from the Preutter River, the modern border between the Kingdoms of Ludonnia and Prussia, before the Aquitanii Imperium, the Ludonnians referred to the realm and people north beyond the river as Preutta and Preutters respectively. After the west was incorporated into the Aquitanii Imperium, it was officially referred to as Prossa, eventually evolving to Prossen by the end of the 1st Century BCE, towards the collapse of the empire. Magisterial Period During the Magisterial period, the western mainland, controlled entirely by Prussia, was the most important province in the Sevintrian Colonial Empire. Prussian cities were renowned throughout occupied Aquitania as being the most heavily fortified and Sevintrian immigrants were common, eventually coming to host a substantial Sevintrian minority and majority in its cities by the end of the occupation. The Sevintrians later evacuated Aquitania during the war for independence and those that did not were ruthlessly persecuted and massacred in the post-independence years. War of Independence Despite the millions that died in the war, Prussia was relatively untouched by the conflict, its fall was credited to rebellions in its major cities. This is in stark contrast to how the East fell, by effect of Tridius' army liberating the Eastern cities. "Without the actions of our fellow Aquitanians in Prussia and their rebellions, we would have lost the war" - Tridius Wolfkehr. Being heavily fortified, the rebel Aquitanians knew the danger that meant attacking Prussia and it's cities. Despite not being subject to the war, the greatest loss of Sevintrian life occurred in Prussia, as a result of the mass evacuations and massacres. Sevintrians continued to be executed throughout the 5th Century until they were all but extinct in the mainland. Historians refer to this event as the ''"Bewusste Völkermord", ''"Conscious Genocide", since people at the time did not react against the issue, and even supported it, despite being well aware of it. This period is known as one of the darkest ones in Aquitanian history.